


eyes to be remembered

by blinded_sunshine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinded_sunshine/pseuds/blinded_sunshine
Summary: He knows these eyes, he's known them since before he went in the ice.(He knows these eyes, they awaken a new kind of pain, less physical and more of a desperate ache within him)He's drawn these eyes since he could hold a pencil, although not well in the beginning.(He is taken back to a simpler time, where those eyes held the world as they traced over his own and were put on paper)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 13





	eyes to be remembered

He’s 3,000 feet in the air and all he sees is that shade of grey-blue.

He knows these eyes better than his own, drawn them countless times, can envision them in 2011 the same as he could in 1940, when he saw them every day.

( _God, he’s never realized how much he missed them until he can see them from so close and the tentative recognition in them, and he's so goddamn happy to see them, even though he might never see them after this—_ )

And suddenly he’s falling, falling—he hits water and can feel himself sinking, but before he loses lucidity, he sees—an arm?

He’s washed up on shore when Sam finds him, and in and out the hospital within the next couple days, still seeing those eyes, the eyes he’s known since he was just a kid.

_—clear powder blue, almost grey in the right light, shadowed by life’s griefs, more, as time went on—_

_God, how could he forget them? he loved (loves) those eyes._

____

_Mission Report_

He doesn’t know much about himself or anything around him, other than what the mission is.

_Ready to Comply?_

He knows cold.

He knows the cold of the cryochamber, when he is no longer needed to complete a mission.

When he is no longer necessary.

He knows pain.

The pain of the scratchy sounding words,

_Mission Failure._

The pain of the damned chair, the constant pain he’s never not known since being the Asset, he knows the pain in his arm that is no longer there, in the shoulder of where the arm should be.

He learns new pain, that day, 3,000 feet in the air, when he sees his _mission’s_ eyes and feels something deep inside of him ache.

_“Cause I’m with you til the end of the line,”_

Those, those words he should not know, as he stares into these eyes he should not recognize, blue with a little bit of green, like a beautiful lake in the spring, so full of life, he is taken back—

—it’s a summer night in Brooklyn, and they are in their too small apartment on the couch, listening to the radio playing too loud from their neighbor’s wall. The boy is drawing something and refuses to let him see, he can hear his voice sounding much lighter and young and free as he teases them for something or the other and the other person comes more in focus, and he can see the blush on his cheeks and as the other boy’s eyes lift from the paper, he feels his face warm as he sees th-the _something_ in his eyes—

The same eyes below him match memory-man, but held desperation and he couldn’t help but feel that strange pain and just the one thought—

_he was loved by those eyes, once._

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work, thank u for taking time to read it, i might make a second chapter if i get hit with an idea :)  
> constructive critisism is appreciated


End file.
